system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Угольная промышленность
Предыдущая: Юлия Тимошенко Угольная промышленность Украины Уголь составляет около 95% собственных энергетических запасов Украины (если не считать альтернативные источники энергии, как-то солнце и ветер). Википедия пишет: «Основной базой каменного угля Украины по-прежнему остаётся Донбасс». А это как раз те регионы, которые объявили о своей независимости от Киева 11 мая 2014 г. (Донецкая Народная Республика и Луганская Народная Республика). Википедия продолжает: «На начало 2012 года на Украине насчитывается 20 угледобывающих компаний и 145 шахт. По добыче угля Украина в 2011 году в Европе (не считая России) занимает второе место после Польши». В 1980 г. на Украине добывалось более 200 млн. т. угля. В 2003 г. этот показатель снизился до 70 млн. т. На сегодня, в связи с войной на Донбассе, и различными "черными" схемами продажи угля, этот показатель еще более снизился. Средняя производительность угля на одного рабочего в 2007 г. – 21,9 т/мес. Производительность труда на Украине в 2 раза ниже чем в Польше и Германии, и в 15 раз ниже чем в США. Так, в США на одного рабочего добывается в среднем 500 тон угля в месяц. Это говорит о лучшей механической оснащенности и организации труда западноевропейских и американских шахт. Угольные предприятия Украины – одни из самых опасных в мире. Каждый год, начиная с 1991 г., погибают около 300 шахтеров. Причины несчастных случаев: 1) несоблюдение техники безопасности, все ради немедленной прибыли, 2) высокие концентрации газа метан, который можно откачивать и использовать как источник энергии. Англоязычная страница Википедии о шахтной промышленности Украины пишет, что шахты управляются мафия-подобными группировками, которые получают большую прибыль из эксплуатации государственных шахт и предприятий отрасли. Часто, шахтерам не платят или задерживают зарплаты (“Ukrainian mines are sometimes run by mafia-like organizations. Oftentimes, these organizations derive large incomes from the mines that belong to the government. As a result, underfinancing causes many employees have to wait to receive their monthly salary for weeks or even months. Additionally, a lack of financing influences the condition of many coal mines. Old mines don’t receive necessary financial aid, therefore they are not being renovated or remodeled annually”.) В общем, мы видим типичное использование государственных ресурсов для частных интересов бюрократии, которая управляет предприятиями. Следствием этого является аварийное состояние этих ресурсов, их постепенное уничтожение. Все это говорит, что это - временщики у власти. Угольные предприятия должны кредиторам ок. 7 млрд. гривен, большинство из них – банкроты, что и послужило первым актом с процессе их приватизации. «Проданы, а также отданы в долгосрочную аренду частным лицам следующие угледобывающие компании Украины (в скобках — добыча угля в 2011 году; доля в общеукраинской добыче): *Павлоградуголь (15 414,2 тыс. т.; 24,9 %; 10 шахт; энергетические и коксующие угли; Днепропетровская область) — ДТЭК (Ринат Ахметов) *Свердловантрацит (7 324,4 тыс. т.; 11,9 %; 5 шахт, 3 ЦОФ, шахтоуправление; энергетические угли; Луганская область) — ДТЭК (Ринат Ахметов) *Красноармейская-Западная №1 (6 900 тыс. т.; 11,2 %; 1 шахта; энергетические и коксующиеся угли; Донецкая область) *Ровенькиантрацит (6 559 тыс. т.; 10,6 %; 6 шахт, 3 ЦОФ; энергетические угли; Луганская область) — ДТЭК (Ринат Ахметов) *Краснодонуголь (5 647 тыс. т.; 9,1 %; коксующие угли; Луганская область) — Метинвест (Ринат Ахметов) *Комсомолец Донбасса (4 257,2 тыс. т.; 6,9 %; энергетические угли; Донецкая область) — ДТЭК (Ринат Ахметов) *Добропольеуголь (3 265,3 тыс. т.; 5,3 %; 6 шахт, энергетические и коксующиеся угли; Донецкая область) — ДТЭК (Ринат Ахметов) *Макеевуголь (2 900 тыс. т.; 4,7 %; Донецкая область) — крупнейшее неприватизированное и неарендованное угледобывающее предприятие Украины *Шахта имени Засядько (1 288,3 тыс. т.; 2,1 %; Донецкая область) — Организация арендаторов (Ефим Звягильский)» Получается, что проданы или отданы в долгосрочную аренду 86.7% государственных шахт Украины. Главный собственник – Ринат Ахметов. Согласно отчету от ДТЭК (компании Ринат Ахметова) за 2012 г., «В 2010 г. частные шахты производили 49% угля, а в 2011 – 53%. Государственные шахты: 2010 – 51%, 2011 – 47%, 2012 – 29%». Вывод: «Украина продолжает курс на передачу угольных предприятий в частную собственность». Википедия пишет: "6 угледобывающих предприятий Украины, приватизированных или переданных в аренду двум компаниям Рината Ахметова: ДТЭК и Метинвест, добыли 42 467,1 тыс. тонн угля, то есть 68,7 % от общеукраинской добычи. Политический кризис осени 2013 - 2014 гг. оказал отрицательное влияние на состояние экономики страны. В 2013 году объём добычи коксующихся углей снизился на 4,4% - до уровня 23,7 млн. т[1]. В сентябре 2014 года на Украине работали только 36 шахт - 12 шахт за пределами Донбасса и 24 из 93 шахт Донбасса (ещё 60 шахт находились в режиме поддержки жизнедеятельности, а 7 были полностью разрушены в ходе боевых действий)[2]. В январе 2015 года правительство Украины приняло решение продать все 35 государственных угольных шахт, которые продолжали вести добычу угля[3]. 12 марта 2015 года министр энергетики и угольной промышленности Украины М. Демчишин сообщил, что правительство Украины прекратило дотирование угольной промышленности Украины[4]." Из шахт руда поступает на «ГОКи» - горно-обогатительные комбинаты. Википедия пишет: «на обогатительных фабриках из добытой руды получают концентрат, в котором содержание полезного компонента намного выше, чем в исходном сырье». Обогатительные предприятия Украины находятся главным образом в собственности государства (см. статью "Угольная промышленность Украины "). Предприятия которые грузят и транспортируют уголь также находятся главным образом в государственной собственности. Предприятия сбыта и поставки оборудования для угольной промышленности также находятся главным образом в собственности государства. В целом, мы имеем схему, где главные мощности угольной промышленности постепенно переходят в частные руки - читай Ринат Ахметова - но все же не полностью вся отрасль, а только наиболее прибыльные её части. 8 сентября, 2015 г. - Производство угля сократилось на Украине в 2 раза в 2014 г. - с 5 млн. тонн до 2,5. Это связано с войной на Донбассе. Подконтрольные ДНР территории отказываются поставлять уголь для укр. ТЭС пока Украина не поставит нужные для локомотивов запчасти (источник ). Это показывает еще раз, насколько взаимосвязана вся экономика в целом, и составляет одно целое с политической системой власти. Октябрь 2015 г. - 1) шахтеры сопротивляются приватизации, 2) бюрократия использует рабочих угольной промышленности для борьбы за свои интересы: Сегодня (среда, 7 окт., 2015) в Киев приехали шахтеры из Луганской области. Они требовали:1) отставки министра угольно... Опубликовано геной козаком 7 октября 2015 г. Дальше: Ринат Ахметов Category:Украина